LupinRangers Vs Patrangers in Equestria
by Garfieldfan23
Summary: The Lupin Collection, a set of mysterious treasures gathered by the legendary phantom thief Arsène Lupin, has been stolen by the Ganglers! The phantom thieves who fight to recover what they've lost. The police force who fight to protect world peace. Whose side are you on! This is a question Equestria defenders must decide upon!
1. Chapter 1

Equestria Question Lupin or Pat?

Chapter 1

"So this part of the Lupin collection can open portals to other realms? That sounds dangerous" Umika asked as she looked at the book in the cafe as Kogure sipped his tea after explaining the newest part of the lupin collection he was sending them after. Kairi began to laugh a little bit, he seemed unfazed by the newest collection's ability but Umika seemed rightfully concerned and Tomma frowned with annoyance at Kairi's laughter. Umika snapped "Alright what's so funny!?"

Kairi smiled as he stopped laughing "It's another piece of the collection and you're saying it sounds dangerous? News Flash they're all dangerous" he said as the other two smiled "But regardless we're getting it!" he pulled out his Vs Charger "We're not giving up are we?"

"I'm in for good" Tomma growled as he then smiled too "We're not going to let some Gangler get in our way!"

"Oh I'd be careful" Kogure said as he finished his tea "Just remember Jop Jumper is not to be underestimated and his Jump Dagger is a dangerous part of the Lupin Collection" he smiled gently and walked out.

"Let's get going we've got a date with one Jop Jumper!" Kairi said as Umika and Tomma nodded and the three headed out in their disguises "Let's hunt down this Gangler creep!"

Tsukasa sighed as she sat at her desk and looked at the monitor "It's been a long day" she said as she checked the clock which read 4:30pm and thought about her soft toy collection at home "I can't wait…"

"Can't wait for what?!" Commander Hilltop asked as he walked in with Jim Carter and smiled as he held up a box of treats "Anyone up for a…" an alert suddenly went off and he turned to Jim "What is it?!"

"Gangler detected!" Jim reported as the members of Patranger rose to their feet.

"Wherever a Gangler is…those thieves won't be too far away! Let's move out!" Keiichiro declared as they ran out to their patrol car and their car's sirens roared to life "This time Lupin Red you're mine!"

However back in command Jim screamed in horror "I was wrong….It's not one Gangler...I'm detecting seven of them!" he then focused his scan and screamed "Oh no! OH NO! OH NO! Their powers are too much! You have to call them back!"

Hilltop nodded and said into the communication system "Keiichiro, Sakuya, Tsukasa pull back!" but their message went unnoticed by the Patrangers "Oh no...they'll be killed!" he tried again "Pull back! Damn it! That's an order!" still his orders weren't noticed and he slammed his fist into the console "Damn it all! Keiichiro! The enemy is too strong! If you go there you'll die!"

Jim Carter mumbled "It's too late...isn't it?"

Hilltop had tears streaming from his eyes, the Ganglers had already taken friends of his and he mumbled "Yeah...it's too late"

"Well Jop Jump…If you're travels have been successful…I trust you found us a world we can conquer and fulfil, Dogranio Yaboon's request…we'll run the Ganglers as the seven deadly sins!" the head Gangler said as he smirked and began laughing "What does it matter what world we conquer!? So long as we conquer one and besides we only need one gangler, me and my collection piece is unrivalled! With the rest of you...no one will stand a chance against us!"

"Be that as it may working together no ranger should be a match for us!" another of the ganglers pointed out "Lupin…Pat…who cares?! Let's just beat them?!"

"We beat them…then there's about a dozen other teams that could take us down…Deka Ranger, Time Ranger, Shinkenger or take your pick!" Jop Jump pointed out "But there are worlds undefended by the forces of sentai or rangers" she said as she pulled out photos each showing different worlds "There's even worlds with more powerful defenders but the one I picked is defended by 6 or 7 ponies going on about friendship! How can Friendship stop us?!"

"You're about to find out!" Lupin Red shouted as he jumped out "We won't let you jump to another world!"

"What!? Stop them!" Pat Red shouted as the two ranger teams emerged "You are all under arrest"

"Lupin and Pat rangers…oh whatever shall we do?" the head Gangler said in a mocking tone "We never considered you fools a problem" he smirked and drew his sword "I suppose I should introduce myself…I'm the head of the Gangler group known as The Seven deadly sins. Jop Jumper here is the sin of greed and I'm the head sin known as Pride!" he flexed his muscles "But you can call me Prox Pride!" he slashed his sword down in a great arc of power and an energy streak coursed out…it narrowly avoided Pat Green but it hit a building behind him causing it to crumble "Now behold the power of my piece of the Lupin Collection! TIME CORRECTION!"

The rangers watched in horror as time reversed itself, the wave went back to the sword, then the energy fired back out and this time the wave hit Pat Green "ARGGGGHHH!" he screamed as he was knocked to the floor, his suit torn by the wave and the building was hit anyway "Just a glancing blow!" Green said as he struggled to his feet but it was clear he was badly hurt by the wave.

"Well glancing or not…we have to go" Prox said as the group of Ganglers disappeared into a portal.

Lupin Red called out "We can't let them get away, Lupin Rangers! Run for the portal!" all three Lupin Rangers charged forward desperate to make it to the portal.

"As much as I don't want to agree...Lupin Red is right! Pat Rangers jump for it!" the three Pat Rangers then charged forward with hands out stretched. Lupin Red and Pat Red were running side by side with their hands out stretched as the portal began to pulse with energy, indicating it was going to close but the rangers kept running. Pink and Yellow ran side by side and looked at each other as they were desperate to beat the other. Blue and Green elbowed each other but all six rangers made it to the portal.

Then out of the shadows two figures arrived on the scene "We're too late!" one declared as the portal closed "What do we do now?!"

"Pray" the second one answered as sirens could be heard in the distance.

Twilight sighed as she sat on a park bench reading a book, she could hardly believe that not two days had passed since Fluttershy had done the impossible and reformed Discord. It still amazed her that Fluttershy could do what none but Celestia considered possible. Suddenly as she looked up at the sky a bright flash filled the sky, then as the flash cleared she saw seven streaks of light fly off in different directions and she paused but then six more. Two seemed to head for the capital city of Canterlot. One she saw was heading for Sweet Apple Acres, it looked like it'd land on the outskirts at least and another two headed for the centre of Ponyville but at the last minute separated landing in different places "What the!?" she gasped as one streak headed for her. She focused her magic and raised a shield but the streak crashed in front of her. She looked down and saw a strange pony in bright red Spandex and a cape…he seemed to be disoriented "Are you okay?" she asked giving him a nervous poke with her hoof.

"Yeah….I…I have hooves?!" he said, as the pony looked at his fore hooves, he clearly seemed a bit scared and he looked at her "I…I this isn't right?!" he then looked around, he looked up, then at the ground and asked "Umika?! Tomma!?" he seemed to be getting agitated and he turned to Twilight "Where are my friends?! Did you see where my friends landed?!" he paused as he then noticed "You're a purple horse!"

"Pony and yes, I'am purple...thou thinking about it I suppose it's more of a violet colour!" Twilight said slightly annoyed as she tapped her hoof in annoyance as she then pointed out what seemed obvious "But then again you're a pony too!"

"I….I'm not a pony! I'm a human!" Kairi said as he looked around again "Where are we?! Is this a park?! Why are you purple!? Wait, why do you have a horn!? And wait do I have a horn!?"

"What's a human?!" Twilight asked lost as she hoped he'd calm down so she could answer his questions "Right first we are in Ponyville Park, second I was born purple, third I'm a unicorn and fourth no you're a Pegasus!"

Kairi noticed the wings and smiled "Cool….so I can fly?"

"No you can crash and change your name…of course you can fly…unless you're anything like Scootaloo" Twilight said as she helped him to the library "So what happened?! Why were you glowing and what's with the goofy spandex!?"

"Not Spandex!" Kairi pointed out

"WOW! He fell hard" Scootaloo said as the CMC pulled the knocked out body of Pat ranger green into their tree house "Do you think he's okay?" she asked as she poked him gently on the side but he grunted in pain "He's hurt?!"

"I suppose a fall from orbit may do that to a pony….especially an Earth pony" Applebloom said as she gave him a poke too "Thou why he's wearing Spandex?" she pulled out a glass of water "And a goofy helmet...it doesn't make it easy to give him water"

"Maybe he's a daredevil?!" Sweetie Belle offered but the CMC shook their heads "What?! He's wearing a costume and it looks like it maybe fire proof...and really what kind of non Pegasus pony would be silly enough to try launching themselves into the air without wings or a means to slow their fall?"

"Us" Scootaloo offered lamely.

"Sweetie what sort of Daredevil falls from the sky and doesn't become puree?" Applebloom pointed out as she poked his injury "This injury wasn't caused by the fall either…it's like he was slashed...with a blade or something" she then added "I've seen ma fair share of crushing injuries and this ain't one" she then saw the other CMC's faces and said "GROAN! Big mac and Applejack kick trees for a living…do ya really think we sometimes don't end up under the tree ourselves?!"

"No I suppose that does make sense" Scootaloo said as she then had a thought "We'd better get some pony….if he is as hurt as you say he is Applebloom then we should get somepony like Nurse Redheart or Zecora?!"

"That won't be necessary" a majestic voice said from the door and in walked Luna who smiled down at the ponies within the room but her look seemed less reassured, she looked a tiny bit concerned, it was like the smile was for her own benefit rather than the Cutie Mark Crusaders "The guards and I will be taking him to Canterlot to be questioned"

"But he's hurt, Princess! He should see a doctor first!" Sweetie Belle protested however the look the filly received from the princess told her that this wasn't up for debate "But if you think it's for the best"

"I'm sorry girls but these ponies are intruders to our world and they could be very dangerous" Luna said with a serious expression on her face "Now I suspect the pony before us, once he wakes, will mean us, no harm but we can't take the risk that he could be more dangerous than he appears and it clear, he controls quite a lot of power" once that was done, the guards moved in and gently removed Sakuya but the CMC seemed unhappy with the decision as all three thought a doctor or nurse was needed and not armed guards "Relax girls….we'll ensure he is seen to but this is for your own safety"

"Yes princess" the girls said as Luna left but all three looked upset as she left and more than one was thinking of doing something reckless.

"argh my head" Tomma said as he woke up, his head was in a lot of pain, he wasn't badly hurt but the fall had done a number on his head. He looked around as he felt someone a bit too close, he blinked as he turned and found himself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes "Aahhhhh"

"AHHHHH yourself" Pinkie said as she jumped up and down "WOW! You know how to make an entrance…I mean there I was walking to Fluttershy's when you fell out of the sky and you were so bright! You looked like a really bright firefly and you made a big crater in front of me" she smiled as Tomma tried to comprehend, well, Pinkie and like most was failing miserably as her energy made his head spin. Pinkie was jumping up and down as she explained everything "And then I was like….wow….and then I was like oh my and then I said to myself that I should…"

"Pinkie…give him a moment" Fluttershy said walking out from her kitchen as Tomma looked at the Pegasus with confusion "I'm sorry…Pinkie can be a little much for someponies"

"Someponies?!" Tomma asked about to ask what the heck was going on but Pinkie nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! But I'm just so excited to meet glowy pony!" she said excitedly "How'd you glow!? And why are you wearing Spandex!? Are you a stuntpony!? Ooooo are you good at stunts!? I mean that stunt didn't seem to go to plan! Are you…."

"I'm not a pony!" Tomma snapped as he tried to stand up onto his feet but he hadn't noticed he'd been turned into a pony and thus he fell forward "Okay…I am a pony but I can't glow, I'm not a stuntpony and this isn't spandex!"

"Looks like Spandex" Fluttershy said gently as she dipped a ladle into a soup pot and served up some soup "I mean it's okay if it isn't but it does look like blue and black spandex" she offered him the soup but Tomma shook his head and she didn't offer again.

"Yeah and it looks super…neat!" Pinkie said as she jumped up and down "Where can I get not Spandex like that because it's awesome! It's like Wonderbolt stuff! I bet Dashie would love it!" she then had an idea "And if I could get some like it...I could be like a dark avenger of the night who is like a...a..a.a...a...batmare!"

"Um thanks" Tomma said as he asked "Where the heck am I?! Why are you two talking ponies and why do you have wings?!" he looked at the two more confused than ever and then added "For that matter why am I a talking pony!?" he then looked back and felt his heart drop out of his chest "I have wings...why do I have wings?! What the heck am I doing here!?"

"That's a good question!" Applejack said from the door followed by Rainbow Dash with a bound pony in a yellow outfit and it was Umika who seemed strangely calm with the situation "Ya fall from the sky and are wearing silly looking spandex! And for that matter how the heck did two pegasie fall from the sky! Ya have wings and unlike Scootaloo you are fully grown ponies…ya shouldn't have fallen from the sky at all!"

"Unless you are really really weak flyers" Rainbow Dash joked.

"We're not ponies" Umika said sounding slightly annoyed but she sighed "We're humans and these costumes are our sentai powers. We're part of a team known as the Lupin Rangers! Our goal is to…." She paused as Tomma shook his head and she stopped "Well we're after parts of the Lupin Collection, which a group called the ganglers have and well…we followed 7 of them into a portal with another team of rangers called the Pat Rangers"

"So these Pat Rangers are your friends?" Rainbow asked but Tomma and Umika shook their heads slowly as Rainbow added "But you're both rangers right?"

"Yeah…but Pat rangers are the police and we're thieves" Tomma said as he looked away "But we don't have a choice…"

"You always have a choice" Fluttershy said hopefully but then she saw the way Tomma shook in place "Unless…the choice is unthinkable?"

"Yeah...you could say that" Umika said sadly as she looked away "We wish there was a way we could do things by legal methods but if we do…then….it just isn't possible!"

"If the ganglers have come here…they must believe this world will be easy pickings" Tomma said as he sighed and gave his new wings a light flap "Like our world is to them…you've got to inform your world's greatest defenders!"

"Why?" Pinkie asked "Telling ourselves would be pretty pointless"

"Wait…so…you four are this world's best line of defence?!" Umika gasped as she felt her hope melt away.

"Well Pinkie maybe exaggerating but we've stopped one Nightmare Alicorn, one chaos spirit, an army of changelings and one returning king of evil who could become smoke" Applejack said as Umika and Tomma nodded trying to understand what they'd just been told "And it's not just 4 of us…it's 6 of us!"

"Plus one baby dragon" Pinkie added

"No offence but 6 ponies plus one baby dragon, do not stand a chance against the Ganglers" Tomma sighed as he looked at his front hooves "And we may also be in trouble…we're use to fighting as humans against those creeps and now we're ponies...it'll take us a long time to learn how to fight in these bodies" he paused as Umika nodded "We've got to face reality...without a plan or something we're doomed"

"Not quite doomed yet...no point giving up till the fight is over!" Twilight said as she walked in followed by Rarity, Spike and Kairi who was now demorphed "Everyone this is Kairi" Kairi's pony form was a light red Pegasus stallion with a blonde mane and his cutie mark was a black top hat with a gold V on it "And he's the red Lupin Ranger?"

"Kairi!?" Umika gasped "Why did you demorph!?"

"Didn't have a choice" Kairi said as he walked to his friends "She wouldn't stop insisting! If I hadn't demorphed then she'd have talked me to death about all the risks of not having my injuries seen to"

"So now that we're all together…why don't you answer one thing?!" Rarity asked giving the three new comers a wary look as Umika and Tomma powered down. It revealed a Umika, who was a short Pegasus mare with gentle yellow coat and light reddish brown mane, her cutie mark was of a cape with the same V through it. Tomma was a gentle blue with a jet black mane a mask cutie mark snaking round the V "Why should we trust you and inform Celestia"

"Wait! Why wouldn't we tell Celestia!?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered over to the three Lupinrangers "I mean even if these three are trustworthy…wouldn't it be important to inform her!?"

"Well Twilight and I thought so too but Kairi seemed against the whole idea of telling the authorities" Rarity explained as she looked unsure of the whole thing, it seemed Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight seemed unsure of this but Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy smiled as they seemed to believe the Lupin rangers "I mean I suppose they have the right to explain why?"

"Kairi" Tomma said sadly "Please…don't…this is our promise!"

"I agree!" Umika added "We can't!"

"But we have to" Kairi said sadly "We come from a place called Japan in our world…there the Ganglers have become a serious problem…we were all living our lives when it happened" he paused and gulped "Now to keep a long story short…a single Gangler killed someone we each held close. We were then told by a representative of The Lupin Estate about the Lupin Collection that could restore our loved ones to us"

There was a horrible silence that followed the story that no pony desired to break but finally Rarity said "I'm so sorry"

"The reason we don't trust government or law enforcement is because if they had done more…maybe our loved ones wouldn't have had to die!" Tomma said bitterly and then added "It may sound harsh but our world has had defenders called the Super Sentai for over 40 years! There are many teams and none of them did anything about the Ganglers!" he then paused "Also many of them were secret government organisations so the excuses are few and far between"

"So we're better off dealing with this on our own" Umika said sadly.

"We can't allow that" Twilight said as she looked at the other mane 6 and they all nodded "We'll help you and we're not taking no for an answer!"

Spike yelled "Yeah! Just one thing...what happened to those Pat Rangers you mentioned, Kairi?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **So this idea may not work but at least this first chapter is done…so tell me what you think. Now yes I know this story implies a lot like the mention of the other sentai but Lupinranger vs Patranger has only been going on for 17 episodes whereas a full sentai season has over 50 episodes not counting movies. I'm basing this story off the first 15 episodes and placing it just after episode 14. So I hope this story will be okay with those of you who know more about Sentai than I do since I've only watched two full seasons of sentai(I'm working on the others) and half of four others.**

 **Anyway I hope you'll let me know what you think. Also I hope you sentai knowing fans let me know which Sentai ranger you'd like to see cameo? I'm giving Captain Marvellous a considerable consideration.**

 **And if it isn't obvious this is based off the third season of MLP before Twilight became an alicorn!**


	2. Chapter 2

Equestria Question Lupin or Pat?

Chapter 2

Within the castle of the Royal Pony Sisters one of the ganglers looked at her reflection in a cracked and broken mirror, her body, even her memories seemed different, a canvas picture above the mirror depicted her…she smirked and said "New powers, new body and the Lupin artefact? There's no stopping us now!" she began to laugh as she added "Nightmare Moon…I like it!"

"So I am not alone in this new body?" another gangler said as he appeared in the body of Discord, the only difference being the safe build into his tail and smirked "My body has never been more powerful! I feel like reality itself can't resist to bent to my will!" the two ganglers smirked as they began to laugh "All forms of evil within this world now are at our beck and call!"

"Enough…hmm this new body feels good" Pox Pride's voice sounded from the shadows of another room and as he stepped out he cracked his shoulders "Hmm…this body feels strong….hmm I wonder if this body has a name?"

"Who cares, what's the plan boss?" Nightmare Moon asked as she flapped her wings and looked back as thunder cracked overhead "I'm ready to make anger surge through this world!" Pox however shook his head "Wait do you have a plan?"

"Yes…but the question is what should we do to carry it out?" Pox said as he looked at himself in the mirror "Hmm I have it! Angris, take that new body of yours and make the largest city you can find feel the sting of your Luna Artefact!"

Angris nodded as she flapped her wings and flew out "Watch out, Angris is on the prowl!" her nightmare Moon form cackled as she headed for Canterlot.

Keiichiro had landed poorly, he'd fallen from the portal, he'd tried to brace his body for impact and tried to avoid the spot he landed in but it had been pointless as he crashed into the castle upon the hilltop. His injuries were thankfully light but his concern was for his teammate, Sakuya having already being hurt before the fall and he struggled to his feet but then he fell forward "What the?!" he said as he looked around but before he could fully register where he was, several sets of hoof were placed against his back and he was pinned "Hey!"

"Intruder! You and your friend have already been arrested!" Shining armoured snapped as he walked up with ten of his guards pointing their weapons at Keiichiro who felt more confused than ever "Criminals will be punished to the fullest extent of Equestrian law!"

"Wait! I'm a policeman!" Keiichiro protested as he was carried away "And Equestrian?! I'm not a horse!"

Shining snorted in anger as he looked at the intruder with a mixture of anger and bemusement "Well you don't look like a policeman but you do look like a mascot for a sports team!" he laughed and so did the other guards but it was more to reassure their own nerves "At any rate Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will decide which course of action is best!"

"Princess?" Keiichiro asked as he was led through the castle, he looked around as he found it both amazing and scary that this seemed to be real and not a dream or a concussion induced delusion "So everyone here are ponies?" he asked one of the guards, who nodded in response "So is this a whole planet of ponies?"

"No…there are ponies but there are a great many species out there" an all-black coated guard said as they passed a yellow coated maid with a gentle blue mane who blushed at the guard who smiled sheepishly "I uh mean um what was I saying?"

"You were explaining about all the different species out there" Keiichiro said looking back at the maid who was now cleaning a cabinet looking a little shy too "So you two like each other?"

The guard laughed nervously "Yeah well…I haven't been here long and well…why am I telling you this?" the guard asked as Shining laughed at his fellow guard's lack of professionalism "Argh! Why am I such a chatterbox!? It's a serious problem"

"Yep" Shining said as he then added "Honestly Bravesteel you'd be hard pressed not to talk your flank off" he then elbowed Bravesteel playfully "Well look at the bright side I'm only your commanding officer while Cadence is here visiting"

"Sorry sir, it's just when I see Feathertail…I…well that is" Bravesteel began but suddenly Princess Celestia walked out in front of the guards and Keiichiro "Your highness!?"

"Princess Celestia! We were just bringing you the prisoner!" Shining said as he saluted the Princess.

Keiichiro felt his breath escape his chest as it was taken away by the sheer size and majestic sight that was Celestia "So you are Keiichiro?" Celestia asked as a pony clad in a pink sentai outfit stepped out from the direction that Celestia had just come "It's okay Shining, it's clear this was an accident and not a malicious act like Chrysalis' attack or Sombra's attack on the Chrystal Empire"

Kaiichiro smiled in his helmet but then asked "So Tsukasa told you my name?!"

"Well your friend, here told me the names of her friends and well…here you are" Celestia said sounding a bit concerned "But I will need for you two and Sakuya was it?" to which both Kaiichiro and Tsukasa nodded "Well I'll let you three to explain exactly what you are doing here" she then added "Thankfully Luna has already taken a detachment of guards with her to investigate the pony who landed near Sweet Apple Acre but only because she was concerned about the fillies known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders"

"In the meantime what should we do, Princess?" Shining asked but there was a cough behind him and he turned to behold Cadence "Ah…hello honey"

"Hi!" Cadence said as she looked at the two ponies clad in spandex "So who are you two?" she then asked as she looked at the mare "It's not for nothing but Nightmare night isn't for another few months so maybe you are being overly prepared?"

"No um these costumes are our sentai powers" Tsukasa explained as she then added "You see we're from a world where aliens, monsters and more are an ever present threat. We're from the Super Sentai team known as the Patrangers we're police who are dedicated to defending the public from a criminal gang known as the Ganglers who are aliens" she then paused "You know when I say it out loud it just sounds a little silly"

"I know" Kaiichiro said as he then added "But we've also got competition for fighting the ganglers from a criminal group called the Lupinrangers they wear costumes like ours but they're thieves. They steel valuable objects from the Ganglers and thus remove evidence" he then sighed "But I suppose you're wondering what we're doing here?"

"Well the thought did cross my mind" Luna said as she walked in with her guards and the body of Sakuya "I mean I heard your explanation but if that is your mission…why are you in Equestria?" as Sakuya began to groan and Luna turned to Bravesteel "Take the green pony to the hospital and ensure he's under heavy guard"

Kaiichiro wanted to go with Bravesteel and could tell Tsukasa wanted to go too but the fact was they needed to explain the danger Equestria faced. So he watched Bravesteel escort Sakuya and the other guards to the hospital "Not to worry…Bravesteel is a kind Stallion" Shining whispered to the two.

"It's not him I'm worried about" Kaiichiro said as he then added "The Ganglers have an elite team of Ganglers known as the Seven Deadly sins and they're the reason Sakuya is as badly hurt as he is but they're also the reason we're here" he paused as he revealed "The ganglers are trying to conquer our world but they must have figured taking over a world that lacked sentai defending it was a much easier bet"

"And with Sakuya weak and unable to fight them off…they may seize the opportunity to attack and kill him" Tsukasa said as she looked at her hooves "Also we're ponies now! We're not familiar with the way to fight in these bodies and we have no idea if the Ganglers have been affected in the same way" she wished her hope was stronger but it just seemed like a possibility and she wanted to go to protect her friend given the unknown nature of the world they were now in "So does that help?"

"Hmm possibly but the royal guard will be watching over him so rest assured they won't get a chance" Luna said as she then saw Celestia's face "What is wrong, sister?"

"They have a point if these Ganglers are as large a threat as they say…then we'd be fools not to step up security" Celestia explained as she considered her next move carefully "We'd better inform Twilight and her friends of the danger" but at that moment a loud explosion ripped through the hall "What the?!"

"We're under attack!" one of the guards yelled as the form of Nightmare Moon cackled overhead "Prepare to defend Canterlot guards!" the guards rushed to their stations as they tried to attack the enemy but also tried to protect the innocent ponies in the capital. However the attacks of Nightmare Moon were viciously powerful as they ripped through sections of the walls and caused non flying guards to fall from the mountain. The Pegasus ponies flying down to help them but the power of the Gangler was too great.

Princess Celestia began to flap her wings and screamed "Guards! Back down! Leave this to Luna, Cadence and myself!"

"Oh this should be good" Angris said as she felt the memories "My new memories tell me you are Princess Celestia!" as Celestia flew up with the other two to engage the enemy "Hmm you are powerful but you're no match for me!"

"Enough!" Luna snapped as she flew forward, before firing an attack from her horn but Angris dodged the attack easily and Luna growled "You may have dodged that but this isn't over"

"Hmm according to the memories…these memories use to be your own?" Angris said as she then had an idea "Now let's see what you can do to stop this….behold the power of my Lupin collection piece!" she cackled as a sound wave erupted from her as it did, those hit by the wave felt their skin begin to harden "Hmm my piece of the Lupin collection draws its power from the emotions of the target within! If a single emotion is too strong...they become a matching material!"

A pony below screamed "What's happe…" before his body became steel and around him other ponies were becoming different substances like copper, iron, tin or stone.

"Turn them back!" Luna roared as she looked down at the ponies affected.

"Hmm tempting but Little Lulu…I cannot…once a pony is hit by my emotion wave…the only way to undo it is..hmm nah" Angris said as she smirked "Now I hope you like your metal ponies because if you cannot defeat me in 24 hours…they'll be stuck like that!" there were cries of despair from below as some foals looked at their parents frozen in terror or some guards were left with friends turned to stone "It's almost sad but not to worry within the week, all of you will be lawn Ornaments!"

"NO! You'll pay for this!" Bravesteel roared as he flew up and past the princesses "AHHHHHH!" he rammed his body into Nightmare moon but she simply fired a spell at him "No…I failed"

"Bravesteel!" Shining shouted as Bravesteel fell.

"Why'd he attack?!" Kaiichiro asked in shock as Bravesteel fell to the ground only being saved by a unicorn saving him with their magic "Was he following orders?!" he then looked to the maid, Feathertail. She'd been turned to ruby "Oh no!" he then turned to Tsukasa who nodded "Gangler!"

"Huh?!" Angris said in surprise as Kaiichiro and Tsukasa charged out to face her "Oh Patranger? You made it? Except where's your green friend? Oh that's right…Pox Pride blasted him! Didn't make it?" Kaiichiro felt his anger increase as the gangler kept mocking them "Oh but without your friend or those Lupin losers…you're barely a threat!"

Kaiichiro yelled "We'll bring you and the Lupinrangers to justice!" he then jumped into the air and landed back on the ground "Huh!? Why can't I fly too?"

"You're an earth pony!" Shining said as both Kaiichiro and Tsukasa realised the disadvantage they were under. If their enemy could fly and they couldn't…then Angris could attack from a distance and there'd be little the Patrangers could do to counterattack "Damn it!"

"Hahahaha so the mighty Lupinranger are argh!" Angris began to cackle but was interrupted by a blast from Celestia and Luna. She fell to the ground where Kaiichiro stood waiting and he delivered a powerful kick to her head "Ahhh damn it!"

"You were foolish to come here!" Tsukasa snapped as she ran up and kicked the Gangler as she rose to her hooves "We will now beat you!"

"ENOUGH!" Angris used her new found powers to blast the two away "So maybe attacking here wasn't wise but I saw a smaller place that I'll bet is much more lightly defended!" she then turned to her shadow form and slipped away.

"Where'd she go!?" Tsukasa snapped as she tried to grab the shadow as it disappeared "And what did she mean!?"

"She could be referring to a few places!" Cadence said but her thoughts were to Ponyville "If they attack Ponyville then Twilight and her friends won't have any warning it's coming!"

"Who's Twilight?" Kaiichiro asked confused as the ponies began to regroup. However for the moment his question was ignored.

"We'd better warn Twilight sister!" Luna said feeling shaken as the guards began to move the statues to a central location. Bravesteel was helped to his hooves but it was clear his confidence was gone "We'd better also prepare Equestria for War!"

"Agreed sister"

 **Author's Note:**

 **So yeah that was harder than I thought but hopefully the next chapter will be easier and hopefully a bit better. So that's another chapter in the books and it yeah it could have been better. To put this simply I got badly stuck, the chapter really didn't right but even after many edits, this was as good as it was getting. I now need a favour, if you have any villains from MLP's other Gens for the other Seven Deadly sins to take on...I'm all ears**


	3. Chapter 3

Equestria Question Lupin or Pat?

Chapter 3

"I hope this works" Kairi groaned as he sat in Carousel Boutique as Rarity carefully measured his torso with a measuring tape and smiled at the measurements. She then measured the inside of his leg which caused Kairi to gasp as he tried to not let Rarity know he felt a little uneasy "I really hope this cover works or I'm never going to live this down"

Rarity checked the tape and took the notes needed for the measurements but then she heard Kairi "Oh relax…I've been looking for a Pegasus Stallion to base a new line off and you are perfect…not to mention quite a handsome stallion" Kairi looked away trying to hide his nervous look and Rarity blushed "But if you don't mind me saying…hmmm…that red spandex isn't too…well…flattering"

Kairi groaned "Yeah well I'm new here but I know my outfit looks badass when I'm human" as he spoke he looked out the window "You know when I was given my VS charger….I don't think I would have been able to see this…happening and…" he then paused as he considered that day a bit more and was unsure how to finish his thought.

Rarity looked up as Kairi went quiet and she couldn't help her curiosity "What's wrong?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure where to start. I mean obviously I never could have predicted I'd end up becoming a pony of all things" he admitted shaking his head sadly as he then covered for it by laughing "Or for that matter a pony fashion model" however despite his laughter he could tell Rarity wasn't buying it so his laughter grew strained and then he began to think back "But this feels like…I'm letting my brother…" however the words died on his tongue as he couldn't bring himself to end that sentence "I…I…I'm beginning to feel like I'm letting him down and…I can't…face that. My hope for the future is dying Rarity….how can one believe in hope when life keeps putting you down" Rarity however was looking through a drawer trying to hide her reaction. She then pulled out a photo and used her magic to hover it over to Kairi.

"You that photo is from Shining Armour and Cadence's wedding" Rarity said with a strange smile upon her face but Kairi looked cross as he looked at the photo of Rarity dancing and was about to voice his anger when Rarity cut him off "Hope is a strange power…I can't pretend to understand it completely but that wedding showed me something that will stick with me to my dying day" she laughed and added "Do you know what I saw?"

"Wedding problems?" Kairi guessed clueless to where Rarity was going with this.

"No, Darling. I suppose those are different from wedding to wedding but this was a changeling invasion" Rarity explained

Kairi looked at her expecting a weird punchline…he'd never even heard of changeling and it sounded made up "Well…that's a new one" he finally admitted with a sigh "What happened?"

"Before we thought Twilight was being overly protective of her brother and disliking the bride but she was right. Any other pony would have probably lost hope" Rarity admitted as she looked down at her hooves "Their friends doubting them, their brother rejecting them and their teacher disappointed in them"

"and not getting a bit of wedding cake" Kairi joked.

"Yes I suppose" Rarity said a bit ruffled "My point is despite us doubting her, a massive changeling army and then us being captured….I didn't see Twilight show any signs of losing her hope that things would work out" she continued as she put a pin into the outfit Kairi was wearing "However a few weeks earlier I saw her lose hope completely when her love it, need it spell backfired and Celestia looked set to punish her" she then smiled and put on final pin in "It just goes to show hope is a funny thing…I would have said the Changeling invasion was much worse than Celestia being cross with her but Twilight and I are different. Hope affects us all differently"

Kairi looked down, sighing sadly and said "That's a good point and I have to say it's clear Twilight is a pony worth respecting" he then looked away, trying to hide his feelings as they overwhelmed him and he added "It's a really good point but…"

"But?" Rarity asked kindly as Kairi sniffed "There are times when it all gets too much right?"

Kairi nodded before he whispered "Thank you, Rarity" he then regained his composure and smiled brightly. Seeing the other pony smiling so earnestly got Rarity smiling too "You know you should drop the fashion stuff and become a psychiatrist"

"Just for that you can model clothes for Rainbow Dash" Rarity huffed as Kairi looked alarmed and she said "Kidding….but at least you're smiling again"

"Well if it'll mean I don't have to model anymore mare clothing…I take back the psychiatrist crack" Kairi tried desperate to avoid that outcome since he could see which clothes Rarity had in mind as the outfit lay only metres away labelled Rainbow "I mean really you'd be just terrible!"

Rarity's eyebrows shot up and she smirked evilly "Do you want a shovel or are you just going to keep digging yourself into a deeper hole?" she asked overly sweetly and lifted the dress for Rainbow in her magic "Now onto…Sweetie Belle?" she had just noticed the time and there was no sign of Sweetie "She promised to be back an hour ago!" Rarity hissed.

"Why is something wrong?" Kairi asked as he walked to the window "And you have a sister?" he smiled with sad eyes, slightly jealous of Rarity and added "And I'll bet she's as kind as her sister…." He began meaning to add something about Sweetie helping a random pony.

"Now see here my father is the fishing pony in this shop" Rarity sighed with a slight giggle as she felt she could tell why he'd said it "And to be clear you are still modelling that dress" she sighed, however as the minutes passed she began to worry and she began to pace "She should have been back….by now…this isn't like her…oh dear…oh no!"

"Uhhh Rarity is your sister a small white unicorn with light purple hair…I…I mean mane?" Kairi asked slowly as he looked out as three small fillies were approaching the shop "And does she hang out with a small yellow pony and an orange one?"

"Yes?" Rarity asked as she turned round to face Kairi "Why?"

"Because there's three small ponies outside running this way" Kairi said in a slightly annoyed tone "I mean I've only been here a few hours…but you two do look a bit similar"

Rarity groaned but before she had time to respond the CMC nearly knocked the door off its hinges as they came charging in and began to all squeal at once in a mad panic "Rarity! Rarity! Green pony! Fell from Sky! Princess Luna! He's badly hurt!" then Applebloom spat out a VS charger onto the floor.

"Pat Green! Was he alive!?" Kairi asked sounding very concerned "Please slow down! You've got to tell us what happened?!" He then looked down and added "Please?"

Sweetie Belle's look was one of complete surprise by the stallion's questions but that swiftly turned to mistrust "Yeah he was alive but who the heck are you?"

Scootaloo however didn't give Kairi the chance to respond as she snapped "Better question how'd you know the green pony's name?" she poked him right in the chest as she spoke "And you better have a good answer!"

"Well actually Pat Green isn't his name….it's the name of his powers" Kairi began to explain but then Applebloom pushed forward, if Sweetie and Scootaloo looked cross….Applebloom looked like she'd murder Kairi if he misspoke "Um what's wrong?"

"I reckon ya're the one who hurt him!" Applebloom snapped as she added "How else would ya know?!"

Kairi at first said nothing but then his face broke into a grin and then a fully belly laugh. The fillies approached him slowly and angrily "You cannot be serious? Pat Green and I are not the best of friends but I'd never…."

"Don't ya dare! Ya think lying ta us will help?!" Applebloom yelled so loud that she had to take a deep breath before saying anything further "He…was…barely alive when we found him!" at that Kairi stopped laughing, Applebloom's eyes looked at him with pure hatred and Kairi sighed trying to think of a response.

Rarity suddenly put herself between the fillies and Kairi looking cross "Now girls! That's enough! You don't know him and yet you're accusing him unfairly! I understand your concerned about this Pat Green but Kairi is innocent!"

"But Rarity!" Sweetie Belle screamed indignity "He…." However the look that Rarity gave her gave the filly pause to calm down and Kairi smiled glad Rarity was on their side.

Scootaloo however was not put off "If he's innocent then how'd he know the pony in green?!"

"Pat Green or has he is known outside the costume, Sakuya Hikawa and I are from rival Sentai teams….but I'd never try to….go that far" Kairi said sadly as he then decided to make a correction "I did once….Sakuya's team mate, Keiichiro and I had a pretty serious fight and I nearly went too far on that occasion" he paused and added "I promise on my VS charger that I'd never go that far!"

Despite the sound of his conviction, the CMC didn't seem convinced and even if possible, more angry but then Rarity coughed saying "I think there may be a way to prove that Kairi is telling the truth…let's go see Pinkie"

In Sugarcube corner it was all go, as Touma had shown his usual bluntness when trying on of Pinkie's cupcakes "All I said was that they were a bit bland! I didn't mean any offence. As it is, I probably couldn't show you how'd I make similar cakes because…" he lifted his forehooves up and waved them "My hands aren't around anymore!"

"What are hands?" Pinkie asked as she felt strangely clueless as Lyra approached looking very happy but then Pinkie added "Doesn't matter! My cupcakes are good!"

"Again all I said was bland! That doesn't mean good or bad!" Touma sighed as he then rubbed his chin with his new hoof "I've got an idea…have you ever considered adding a sprinkle of…oh wait…that wouldn't work…umm I'm so use to Earth ingredients…well.." for the next few minutes he ran through a variety of options he could think of to improve the cupcakes. However suddenly a shock wave struck the building knocking over both ponies "What was that!?"

Pinkie's pinkie sense suddenly went into overdrive as another shockwave dislodged the light fitting from the ceiling and she managed to push Touma out of the way "I don't know!" then she dodged as a blast of energy nearly demolished Sugarcube corner. It was by pure luck that one pony was hurt but then a cold laugh filled the air "It can't be!"

Nightmare moon looked down and Pinkie with a cruel smirk "You are one of the foolish mares who defeated this form but now with my superior mind…I know all I need do to stop you six…is remove one!" Angris boasted, she failed to notice Touma "And now with no Pat or lupin losers…now of you stand a…" SPLAT a cherry pie struck Angris' face as she looked round to see Touma standing on his hide legs looking determined "That was a big mistake little pony! You. Are. Doomed!"

"I don't think so" Touma said as he had to try, Pinkie may have been strange but she was nice. He lifted his VS charger with his forehooves and then thinking fast used his wings to turn the dial "2….6….2!" he struggled but finally the transformation started "YES!" as Touma had suspected as he transformed the powers had been able to turn him back into a human so he snapped his fingers "LUPIN BLUE!"

"WHAT?!" Angris hissed as Touma took a step forward "So you survived!"

"And now I'm going to take your piece of the Lupin collection!" Touma said as he pointed his VS charger at her "Unless you just want to give it to me?"

"Oh you're funny! Alright then! Try it!" Angris snapped her anger getting the best of her and she used the piece of the Lupin collection. The sound pulsed out and Touma did dodge it but Pinkie wasn't so lucky "YES!"

"Pinkie!" Touma yelled in horror, she'd been turned to Pink plastic and Touma watched as other ponies in the area were affected "That was a big mistake! Now I'm going to take you apart! Piece by piece!" but the question was how Touma had dodged the wave and was fast enough to continue to do so. However without the other Lupinrangers or even the Patrangers…he couldn't get the artefact. Plus he could tell Angris was now a lot stronger. He ducked behind cover as Angris fired a bolt of lightning "Damn it!"

"Come on…ranger…I thought you were going to take me down?" Angris mocked as she added "Better hurry up…if you don't do something you're new friend will be pink plastic forever" she laughed even louder but then added darkly "Once I've killed you…your pathetic dream will be history too!"

At that moment a blast of magic energy hit Angris from her right and as she turned she saw Twilight standing with Rainbow Dash "You'll pay for that!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew straight forward and smacked Angris across the face "Turn Pinkie back! Do it now!?"

"You know I've already killed another stupid Pegasus who thought he could take me on!" Angris snapped as she blasted at Rainbow but Rainbow kept bobbing and weaving to avoid any direct hits from the gangler "HOLD STILL!" Twilight then blasted Angris with another blast of magic "Oh I've had enough! Time to use…" 3…4….0, Touma pulled the artefact from the safe on Angris' underside "NO!"

"Hmm no more annoying sound wave for you" Touma said as he shot Angris in the face and jumped down "You really forgot I was here"

"Be that as it may you are still no match for me" Angris said as she looked at the artefact in Touma's grasp "I have a very powerful body and no one here is a match!" suddenly two blasts hit her on either side of the face "HUH!"

"Lupinred!"

"Lupinyellow!"

The two other Lupinrangers had arrived with the CMC, Rarity and Applejack "Ya all look ya could use some help!" Applejack said as she smiled "Do ya have a plan?"

Umika smiled in her helmet and said "Oh we are the plan!"

The gathered ponies and the rangers prepared for battle but there was a bright flash in the sky as the rangers and ponies covered their eyes, Angris slipped away and flew back to the Everfree forest. Then what every pony saw caught them by surprise several lights heading in various directions. However the one that drew the most concerning prospect was one headed right for them. As it crashed into the ground the Lupinrangers readied their weapons "Put those down!" a voice sounded from the crater and out stepped a sight none gathered had expected. Dekamaster stepped out unponyfied "So you must be the Lupinrangers? You are all under arrest!" Dekamaster drew his sword as he approached but then he noticed the ponies "Natives? Hmm well…I expected no less"

"Who are you!?" Umika snapped.

"I am Dekamaster! But not to worry you'll have plenty of time to remember my name once you're all in custody" Dekamaster said coldly.

"OH! YEAH!" Rainbow snapped flying straight at Dekamaster who side stepped her easily "What?! oh damn it!" Rainbow swooped round and kept trying to hit him but Dekamaster seemed bored by her "Come on!"

"You are wasting my time" Dekamaster said as he blocked an attack from Umika and then jumped over Kairi who dived for Dekamaster's weapon but finished with a slash across Touma that forced him to power down and back into a pony "So I see you 6 went through an unstable portal…that's interesting" as he approached the down Touma he was hit in the chest by a blast of magic knocking him several feet back "What the?!"

"Twilight!" the others called out as her horn was smoking after such a powerful attack.

"So you attack an officer of Special Police Dekaranger!" Dekamaster said sounding rather bored but Twilight fired another attack which grazed Dekamaster's shoulder but also created a cloud of sparks "Hmm impressive but nothing I can't…" Fluttershy was standing in his way, having just arrived, she looked furious and her eyes were white hot with anger "I…I..I..I…" Dekamaster couldn't look away as her eyes bore into his even behind the helmet Doggie couldn't resist the stare and gulped finding the last part of his resistance to ask nicely "I…please step aside?"

However Fluttershy didn't move all she did was step closer and say "Put the sword down" Dekamaster obeyed dropping the sword to the floor and then she added "Take off the suit!" again Dekamaster obeyed and powered down "Now tell us why you want to arrest our friends!?"

 **Author's Note**

 **Okay I'm really sorry for the long delay but it's finally done. I know I've probably made mistakes like spelling Japanese names wrong but I tried and I keep seeing different ways to spell the names. Dekamaster being included was a choice I was saving for a later chapter but I thought it'd be good to have him in the story early. Also the idea of Fluttershy making him back off was too funny to resist.**


	4. Chapter 4

Equestria Question Lupin or Pat?

Chapter 4

There is nothing more maddening for a Gangler than losing your piece of the Lupin collection, regardless of how powerful that Gangler may be, combine that with the sin of anger and Angris was a gangler few would tangle with. With her piece of the Lupin Collection taken she decided to take her revenge on the one ranger she knew was too weak to stop her. Patgreen she knew lay near death but as she walked up the mountain that Canterlot sat on, not wanting to raise the alarm, she couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her. She looked around and couldn't help her fury leading her blindly to call out "Who's there!? I know you're watching me!"

"You are a clever one" Came a voice from the darkness and out the darkness a single shot struck the rock face behind her "But I'm not going to let you take another sentai to death's door….my death was hard enough to endure" there was suddenly a flash of lightening, revealing to Angris she was alone but if that was true the voice couldn't be there.

"GHOST?!" Angris snapped knowing she now faced an enemy who feared not even death since he'd already died "You lie! You're just some foolish pony trying to trick me" suddenly as she declared, firm in her belief that the voice was lying and that she could destroy the foolish trickster "Hell is all that awaits you! If you think trying to trick me by making me think you're…."

"You assume I'm alone?" the voice suddenly asked but it sounded different "No we're here…all of us"

"Who's us!?" Angris demanded as she tried to find the source of the voice "Or is it the royal us!?" suddenly another flash of lightening showed her that she was surrounded by five sentai rangers in different costumes "Who are you!?"

"We are the sentai who never sleep and never surrender…we are the sentai who haunt evil's nightmares" one of the sentai said dressed in yellow "but if you want a name….I'm Mika Koizumi" she then reached forward as the sentai powers disappeared replaced by Mika's unchanged form "I also went by the name Yellow4 of Bioman"

Angris lashed out, trying to stab Mika with her horn but the sentai next to Mika grabbed her horn and forced it into the ground "I don't particularly care for your style" the sentai said as he then added, Angris recognised his voice as the one who'd first spoken and now he introduced himself "I'm known as Gai Yuki…stabbed by a mugger" his powers disappeared too showing his face "But my other name was Black Condor"

The ranger directly behind Angris suddenly spoke "But we mustn't let time burn away…like a candle" Angris had heard of many sentai but this story she'd heard this one "Burai...is my name" he then added "But you may call me, Dragonranger!"

"And you two!?" Angris snapped at two standing together looking they'd keep quiet "What are you the ghosts of Christmas past and present of something!?"

"Our names are Rio and Mele but I fail to see the point since we've achieved what we set out to do" the man said as Mele nodded "Say goodbye" at that moment the sentai disappeared leaving Angris looking around for them but then she looked up seeing Shining Armour flanked by the entire canterlot royal guard

"Oh shoot" Angris said in a deadpan voice.

"I'd think about something a lot more severe" Shining said his voice laced with venom "You'll pay for what you did to the ponies of Canterlot" then Angris began laughing her voice was chilling to all gathered but Shining then added "Laughter is all you've got left….enjoy it"

"Oh! I'm sorry but the sheer idea you ponies would think threatening me…would do any good?! I may be hurt but I'm still a gangler! And you are all still beneath me!" her eyes suddenly shone bright as she prepared to kill as many ponies as she could.

"Please forgive my late arrival" a voice said from behind Shining, all turned to face the newcomer who walked up looking slightly bored by all the attention "So you're a gangler? You don't strike me as all that impressive but aw well" the person then added "I hope you've cherished life because after tonight…your life will be through"

"Big talk for some sentai fool!" Angris snapped but then she saw the new foe draw his weapon. The long blade put pause to the thoughts of fighting this new enemy but Angris then snarled "With this body, I cannot lose to some sentai!" however with a single strike of the warrior's blade, Angris fell with an almighty explosion and her last words were words of victory "The spell will never be undone!"

"NOOOOO!" Shining screamed as Angris passed on. After the warrior put his sword away, he walked away but Shining snapped "Who are you?!" but the warrior said nothing as he walked away and Shining couldn't think of a way to stop them "I want the hospital where Bravesteel and Sakuya are to be put under watch" he then had a thought "Also get me a scroll and some ink"

Next morning

"This ain't right" Applebloom said as the CMC met in their club house, they'd gathered to discuss the previous day's events and what they were going to do about it "I wish we coulda asked Kairi more about this Sakuya fella"

"But Applebloom we're just fillies" Sweetie Belle pointed out as she two looked down at the floor and then added "We're just not…meant for this sort of thing…maybe we should focus on our cutie marks?" Scootaloo and Applebloom shook their heads as the door to their clubhouse then opened "Huh?" but there wasn't anyone there.

"Hello?" Applebloom asked as she approached the door "I guess no pony is…"

"Bonjour!" said a voice from the podium "Oh sorry maybe I should have waited at the door?" a man said standing in a basic T-shirt and jeans "Please allow me to introduce myself…my name is Noel" the CMC were silent for a long moment "Well if you do not mind me saying this treehouse is very bon"

"Um thanks" Applebloom said unsure how to deal with the intruder "Are ya a friend of Kairi?"

"Well not yet but I hope soon to be" Noel said as he bowed with a big smile on his face "But I came to extend a thank you for looking out for Sakuya" the CMC felt even more lost "But I don't suppose I could stay here for a little bit?"

"Uhhh What do ya think Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked still really unsure of what to say next to the person that stood before them.

"I…I…Sweetie belle?" Scootaloo asked.

"I really don't know" Sweetie Belle said at as much a loss as her friends "I mean he certainly seems nice"

"Merci" Noel said kindly as he then added "By the way I did bring a present" he opened a box and within was a beautiful selection of cakes "I hope this is enough to earn my keep?" Sweetie Belle tried one of the cakes with a testing bite "So do they meet your satisfaction?"

"MMMM it's delicious!" Sweetie Belle said happily as she took another bite "Mmmm Sugar cube corner?"

"Sorry I got these back in Tokyo…thought it'd be good to bring some" Noel said as he helped himself to a cake "So forgive my boldness but what is a cutie mark? I heard you three talking about them" he then added "They must be really important?"

"A cutie mark is what tells us what we're good at" Scootaloo said bluntly and she then added "All ponies have them, don't you humans have them?" Noel shook his head "Then why'd the Lupinrangers have them?" remembering their argument with Kairi and how he did have one "I mean how do ya know what ya're good at?"

"I don't know how to give an answer to that last point but the reason Kairi had one is because the portal the Lupinrangers and Patrangers went through was very unstable. By the laws of probability it should have killed them" Noel said sounding very cross all of a sudden "The only reason they weren't was the magic of this realm turned them into ponies to save them. From your description of cutie marks I'd say Kairi just knows what he is meant to do thus why they have cutie marks"

"That…makes sense?" Applebloom asked slowly but Sweetie belle and Scootaloo just looked lost as Applebloom sighed "It's easy…they were lucky"

"OHHHHH!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said together.

"I suppose I should explain how I got here?" Noel asked and Applebloom nodded "Alright well simply put the sentai of Earth have decided that the situation is serious enough to warrant getting together a sentai taskforce to help defeat the ganglers that came here and take the Lupinrangers and Patrangers back to Earth"

"Why? How long do you have?" Sweetie Belle asked slowly fearing the answer.

"About a fortnight" Noel said sadly and then added "If we're unsuccessful…the Patrangers and Lupinrangers will remain as ponies forever but also the other ganglers will find this world by locking onto the ganglers that are already here" he paused and whispered "If that were to happen…the consequences do not bear thinking about"

"Wait but the Lupinrangers turned back into humans when they changed?" Sweetie Belle asked feeling very confused but then she remembered what had happened when Touma had been beaten by Dekamaster "Ohhh"

"Yeah…we're in a tight position. Pox Pride the leader of the Seven Deadly sins Ganglers is as mean as they come and is equally powerful. It why a task force has been chosen as it seems to be the only option that won't end with both our worlds being put at grave risk" Noel mumbled as he took a bite out of an apple. The sounds of orchard for a moment overwhelmed the clubhouse till Noel sighed "I suppose I should tell you who is in the task force?"

"Not going to mean anything to us?" Scootaloo grumbled but then added "But if we're going to tell Kairi I suppose we'd better know some names?" suddenly there came a sound of movement from outside "What the!?" Scootaloo ran to the window and saw a Pegasus pony flying towards Canterlot "Oh no"

Canterlot palace

"So one of the ganglers was taken down?" Celestia asked as Shining told Celestia, Luna, Keiichiro and Tsukasa about the events of the previous night "At the moment we're still no closer to figuring out how to undo the effects of the spell….the only thing we've learned is…if the spell isn't undone within 24 hours of the spell being cast…they'll be stuck that way forever"

Luna sighed "This is very serious…if this is what one gangler can do…we're going to be overwhelmed" she then noticed Celestia's expression "Is something wrong sister?"

"Twilight hasn't gotten back to me…I send her a letter a few hours ago and still nothing" Celestia said as she kept expecting one of Spike's scrolls to suddenly arrive "This isn't like her" she then asked Keiichiro "Do you know if there's any way to undo the effects of the spell?"

"It was likely done by a piece of the Lupin collection and unless we can get our hands on that piece…it's likely we can't undo it" Tsukasa said honestly and then asked Shining "Was the vault on the gangler opened by this mystery sentai?"

"No but if was full then Angris would have used it to defend herself" Shining responded he however was thinking about Twilight "So that's doubly odd…Twilight not answering a message from Celestia and the artefact not being in the safe?" Tsukasa nodded and Shining growled "I smell a rat!" as he spoke the doctor from the hospital entered.

"Oh well I admit my new shampoo isn't very appealing but that seems harsh" the doctor joked as he entered the room, pulling out Bravesteel and Sakuya's files "Well there's some good news, Sakuya's injury was easy to heal but I will recommend he takes a full week of bed rest" he then sighed "Bravesteel on the other hand…he was hit by quite a dangerous magical blast…his nervous system isn't doing well. He's not responding well to our treatment"

Shining knew Bravesteel wouldn't take the news well, until Feathertail was saved, he'd never give up and he said "Bravesteel is a loyal soldier and won't likely give up" there was a general agreement of those gathered "But I can't help but wonder who this new warrior is…if he was there to help…he certainly seemed more focused on destroying the gangler than undoing the effects of that artefact?"

"What has my brain working in overdrive is…this Twilight Sparkle and her friends have saved this planet before?" Keiichiro asked as Celestia and Luna nodded "If she isn't responding…I'd like to meet this Twilight sparkle?"

Celestia nodded and said "I feel there is…" suddenly the door burst open and in flew a Pegasus, he bowed low as he approached and Celestia nodded "Scout? What do you have to report?" she had deployed the scout the previous day to hunt down the Angris.

"Princesses! Forgive my late arrival but I was following a lead" the scout said as he then added "There seems to a strange creature who has approached three fillies in Ponyville. I saw him enter a treehouse on a section of farmland" the princesses looked worried "He had brought cakes from a place called Tokyo"

"WHAT!?" Tsukasa said in alarm "That could be one of the other sentai!"

"Yeah but why would he approach a group of children?" Keiichiro asked unsure of the motive "Did you see him change into a powered up form or was he already powered up? If so what features did his outfit have in his powered up form?"

"Ummm well he wasn't wearing anything unusual" the scout said honestly "But he didn't seem to mean any harm" he then said "But the creature said something that I can't shake….he said the sentai will have less than two weeks before the damage done will be too much" the scout then took a breath as he produced a letter from his saddle bags "I got word from a Pegasus as I was flying back…Manehattan is under attack!"

"WHAT?! By who?!" Tsukasa asked in surprise as the scout nodded and added her the letter "So the enemy is called Discord?"

"That can't be!?" Celestia said in horror as she added "He was reformed by Twilight and her friends not a week ago! And last I saw him he was…."

"Oh? Is somepony talking about me?" Discord appeared with a mug of coffee "I'm sorry Celestia…I wasn't aware we had guests?"

"Why did you attack, Manehattan!" Luna snapped as she threw the letter at Discord who picked it up and shrugged "That's it!? A shrug!? Do you have any idea how much damage you've done!?" Discord shook his head looking a little surprised "We should just have you frozen in stone again! I told you, Celestia it was a bad idea to try reforming him!"

"Well hang on! It wasn't me!" Discord said sounding cross "I've been moving my stuff into my new place! It's not easy being this chaotic! It takes hard work!" as he spoke his appearance changed to look like a mayoral candidate "I will not be smeared!"

"Okay?" Celestia said as she shook her head and sighed "Weird outfits aside…Discord do you promise you weren't in Manehattan?" Discord shook his head "Right…because you have a history of lying"

"I hereby swear that I am up to no good but not in Manehattan" Discord said as his outfit changed to a black robe and red scarf "I promise! Look if you don't think I was involved…May I remind you that Lulu's previous form, Nightmare Moon returned!?" Luna sighed shaking her head but then nodded "So is it possible the group attacking are taking on the forms of Equestria's enemies weather current or past!?" Celestia nodded "Thank you!"

"I have to admit that is a good point" Keiichiro sighed and added "So I suppose we'd better get a move on!" he pulled out his VS charger with his mouth "Police Change!" after pulling the trigger with his tongue he morphed "Patren 1!" he smiled in his helmet "It worked! Alright!"

"Looks like we'll be able to get to that city quickly!" Tsukasa said as she too pulled out her VS charger "Police change!" she too had to pull the trigger with her tongue "Keep an eye on Sakuya" she asked Celestia as she then added "Oh and keep an eye on that Twilight!"

Discord ruffled his body "Right if some Gangler is giving me a bad name, the least I can do is get you there to put a stop to it!" he snapped his fingers and the two sentai disappeared in a flash of light "But I get a feeling…"

Manehattan

"Oh now this is fun!" the fake Discord said as he dangled a filly by her tail over an abyss between two buildings, laughing as she struggled to try and get her hooves on flat ground "Oh poor earth pony…can't fly? That's a pity looks like you're going to be a pancake! And as the sin of gluttony I love pancakes!"

"Please…don't!" Babs begged as she flopped about and began to cry "I don't want to die! Somepony help me!" but all the other ponies were glued to the ground "Somepony help!" she repeated but again despite how the pegasie tried they couldn't take off "Please…please don't"

"Stop it you monster!" a pony from the crowd yelled as she tried to get free from the glue "Don't hurt her!"

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt her but the ground will! Hahahaha oh all I have to do is drop you like a stone!" fake discord said licking Bab's cheek to drive the fact home she was helpless to stop him "But I suppose before I kill you….I may as well tell you who I am. I am the sin of gluttony…they call me Bottomless Gut…my artefact piece is now worthless but with these powers who cares!" he laughed again "I love it getting to toy with my prey…don't worry filly I'll make sure to saviour your death"

"No…No…" Babs begged but suddenly a pegasie rushed up and grabbed her pulling her free of Gut's grip "Oh thank you!"

"Babs are you okay!?" Rainbow said as she landed with Babs shaking in her hooves on a nearby building "You'll pay for this! How dare you!?" she yelled at Gut but as she spoke Bottomless Gut laughed again "What's so funny?!"

"You are….you ponies are nothing compared to me! I am a Gangler and your specie is nothing but pure weakness!" Gut boasted as he pulled up another Earth pony "You can't save them all…I'll make sure to plunk your wings before I drop you…hahaha no Lupin or Patrangers here to save you!"

"Like I need saving!" Rainbow snapped as she flexed her wings

"It's not even sporting….here this might make things interesting" Gut laughed as he opened his safe and threw over his artefact "It allows me to cover any target in glue but with these new powers I can do that anyway. At least now it'll be fun to take you apart…Discord's memories are fun but I know his failures and you are part of it!"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Rainbow asked sounding board "And like I need your stupid toy! I'll take you down in 20 seconds flat!"

"Then bring it on" Gut said as he raised a single talon "But you better hurry or my grip will slip!" he allowed the stallion to fall a few inches and laughed as the stallion screamed "Oh he's a loud one! AHAH!" he wagged his claw "When I'm ready or I'll drop this weakling to the ground!"

Rainbow was forced to remain where she was but suddenly a flash of red passed her and the ponies disappeared "HUH!?"

"Forgive me…I didn't mean to interrupt" a sentai said as he readied his weapon and looked towards Gut who looked plain mad "I have to say…it may have been a while but I swear these guys always look strange but I think they're getting stranger"

"And just who are you!?" Gut snapped as he looked around "Because after that little stunt I want to know what name to put on your tomb stone!"

"Oh sorry out of living shields? My apologies but I thought this would be more fun" the warrior said as he twirled his weapon "The Burning Flame Elemental! Magician of the Red! Magired!" he then took off his helmet "Or you can just call me Kai Ozu"

"Great another One" Rainbow deadpanned as she sighed "Just how many sentai are there?"

"A lot" Kai said as suddenly Patred and Patpink appeared "Oh hello…you must be the Patrangers? I'm Magired…I was called in to help…it's been a funny day. I mean directions here were a nightmare…ran into a Minotaur, could have given my brother a run for his money with his needless talking"

"You're Magired?" Patpink asked feeling confused as she looked at him "And who are you?" looking at Rainbow "Your hair is amazing! Where can I get a…never mind" remembering where she was before asking if there was a teddy with a mane like Rainbow's mane "Wait a second! Do you know a Twilight?!"

"Yeah. My name is Rainbow Dash, I guess you could call me the element of loyalty" Rainbow said slowly and then she realised who they must be "Wait you're the Patrangers?"

"Heard of us? That's a bit surprising" Patred said but then added "Celestia told us that her student and her friends weren't making contact…so you either have been very busy or you've met the Lupinrangers! And therefore we'll need to talk…"

"Enough! I will not be ignored!" Gut snapped as he readied himself with his powers on full and glowed with power.

"Oh you're still here?" Magired sighed as he put his helmet back on "Maybe we can argue after beating this creep? I hope you won't mind us kicking your ass but we've got a job to do. Miss Dash please stay back" but Rainbow flew forward and smacked Gut in the face with her fore hooves. The force of the impact made Gut fall backwards and hit the building behind him "Or you…could…do that?"

"Well with us down a ranger…it certainly is nice to meet a pony who can hold her own" Patpink joked as she aimed her VS charger at Gut and fired as he got up "Opps sorry couldn't resist!" Gut roared in anger as he clicked his claws but before the magic could take effect Magired jumped forward with his magistick in sword mode.

Gut roared in pain and screamed "Ahhh you little sh…"

"Language!" said a voice from above as Gut found his mouth zipped shut and Discord lowered himself to the ground "You dare to copy me? You're version of chaos is rather…pedestrian and is an insult to my good sense of taste"

"What taste?" Rainbow whispered to Magired

"I heard that" Discord said through grit teeth as he turned back to Gut who was looking surprised to see Discord "As it is…your magic is merely a weak mimic of my great power! I have centuries of experience with my magic as opposed to your mere day of power"

"You fool! I am a gangler! How long do you think we've been around!? Wielding power is as natural to us as breathing!" Gut roared as he suddenly made the weather change quickly from raining chocolate rain to hailing marshmallows and finally followed with a deep darkness "Witness my power!"

"Oh good grief. I think he has a bigger mouth than you Discord" Rainbow groaned as she flew forward and slammed into Gut's face but he disappeared before reappearing behind her "What the!?" but before Gut could strike he suddenly froze as he looked back to see another sentai clad in red standing there.

"No…no! NOOOOO!" Gut fell forward and exploded as the sentai put their sword back in place.

With this the battle was brought to a close and Patred approached the unknown red sentai, he didn't know who it was but he felt strangely confused "Who are you!?"

 **Author's Note**

 **Well that wasn't easy. I have to be honest I'm not sure how well that chapter came out. I'm not entirely happy with it but with Lupinranger Vs Patranger at an end I'm eager to finish this. Now it's time for some fun. Who do you want the two mysterious sentai to be. The first one was the one who took Angris down and the other who took Gut down.**

 **Tell me who you want and we'll see.**


End file.
